The Colors of the Sky
by SoldLotus
Summary: [AllxFem!Tsuna] Sawada Tsukina, drawn to a prestigious school in hopes of becoming an actress, was forced to enroll within said school, but only if she live her life as a male! But when she gets there, she involuntarily takes up a big position. What is to be of our "Sawada Tsunayoshi"? [OOC!Fem!Tsuna, Academy AU!, Language warning! AllxFem!27]
1. Chapter 1

A brunette trotted cheerfully to the front door of her house as her perfectly layered hair bobbed around with every step.

Her hair was up in a ponytail giving it a cascading look as her layers stopped at different points.

She didn't waste any time at all to take the mail straight from the mailman, accidentally making the said employee drop his mail.

She gave a few bows and apologized several more times before going into the house after being reassured that he was alright.

"Tsu-Chan, did you get the mail?" The brunette's happy-go-lucky mother chirped from the kitchen as anyone nearby could smell the delectable breakfast she was choking.

"Yes mom-!" The brunette replied before finding a certain envelope and gasping. "I.. I got a message back from Vongola Academy mother!"

It wasn't long til her emotions decided to become adrenaline junkies and go sky diving and whatnot.

They started from happy, quickly becoming nervous and anxious, going to a real awkward melancholy feeling as she awaited on her young mother.

"Oh! Were you accepted? If you were, I'm all support, and in sure Papa is as well!" Sawada Nana, the mother, squealed at the thought of her daughter going to a well-known prestigious school despite her average, and sometimes below average, grades.

The brunette, Sawada Tsukina, shrugged her shoulders realizing that she had started to shake in anxiety. "Can.. Can you open it and tell me the results?" She asked closing her eyes tightly.

Without hesitating, her mother ripped the envelope away from the younger's hands and opened it while Tsukina's eyes filed with tears at her own premonition of her future.

"Tsuki, you..." The said child in question covered her face sobbing at what she thought was reality. "You made it! Of course.. There are conditions though..." Mama started as she read further.

"' To get your wanted job in acting, you must dress as a man, act like a man, live with the men, be a man, and do not get caught.' It says.." Nana finished reading and noticed that Tsuki was still trying to process that she had even got accepted into the school.

After she realized that she had made it, she had gave a short-lived cheer until she realized the condition. "W-wait.. There's no way.."

"Tsu-Chan! This is great! And to think that all you have to do is pretend to be a boy!"

Tsuki paled at her mother's enthusiasm and unconsciously stroked her hair.

"I.. I don't think I c-can do it Mama.. I can barely speak in front of others right! There's no way I could pretend to be a boy, or even worse, I'm expected to live with them?!"

The girl whined when her mother grabbed her shoulders quite roughly. Tsuki sniffed before looking up at her mother, who's smile seemed to promise danger.

The only thing that Tsukina could do in response was pale as she now knew how determined her mother was.

"You can talk perfectly well I'm a stage. You can talk perfectly right now. All you have to do is speak your feelings without the whole ' I'm female' and it shouldn't be too hard. Now I'm going to cut your hair and you're going to pack and go on your way to Vongola Academy." Her mother spat the words out in a bitter sweet tone that gave her no choice, but Tsuki had to at least try.

"..b-but..." Nana proceeded to tie her to the chair and cut her hair earning no resistance as Tsuki knew better.

"There! Now you're my cute little son, Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're so adorable! Don't let anyone eat you up, alright?" Tsuki, or now Tsuna, cocked her head to the side in confusion as to what her mother was talking about. They're weren't any cannibals, were there?

"Now tell me all about yourself!"

"My n-name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.. I'm a 16 year old first-year with the sky attribute. I live in the Vongola Castle in the Decimo Room along with eight other people who are known as the sky's guardians. The section of the room that I sleep in is known as the Cielo Grande.." Tsuki recited the facts in which she was doomed to remember for the next three years.

"Great! Now go ahead and put on your uniform, pack your bags, and head down to the train station, alright?"

The high school student only nodded in disdain at her short and gravity defying new hairstyle.

She slipped on a thin vest after her undergarments to flatten her chest, then proceeded to put on an orange dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. She then put on another vest, but this one being part of the three piece suit and black. And finally, she slipped on the black suit blazer and an orange tie all neatly.

She froze for a second to think. '_I'm a boy, so shouldn't I be a bit less neat?' _She tried it with the dress shirt unbuttoned a bit and the tie loose with an open blazer.

_'I.. I don't like it, but if it makes others believe I'm not a girl..' _She flustered a bit at the sight of herself before clearing her throat and heading to the station still a bit pink faced.

/\/\/\/\/\

_'What will the school look like? Will people like me? Will I ever make friends? I hope this school isn't too boring or mean or strict or-' _Tsuki's thoughts were cut off from some yelling at the station.

"You think that since he's your brother that you can keep his attention all to yourself?!" A girl yelled.

"He doesn't belong to you, so stop hanging around him so much!"

"What? You don't have your own damn friends to be with?! Then stay all alone, trash!"

Tsuki growled lightly to herself at the words she was once use to being used against another person and walked over to the group of girls crowding one girl.

"How about we not pick on other people? Actually, it'd be best for you all to leave now." Tsuki said in a low menacing voice with an almost straight poker face if it wasn't for her eyes that glared.

"This is none of your-" one of the girls with pink hair turned to argue with the person who interrupted before looking him(her) over with curious and delighted eyes.

'_Oh goodness! I need to say something! What do I say?! Maybe something cool?!' _"Girls don't look good bullying nor with bruises." She finally decided to say turning her head to the side realizing how lame she must've sounded.

It took a while, but after a sigh came from each one(which sounded more satisfied than disdained to Tsuki) they all left.

Tsuki also sighed in relief that it worked, because how would a guy look like if he fought with girls and maybe even lost?

She went to go help the girl up, who now obviously had violet hair that looked to be in a... Pineapple form? Her uniform was the same as Tsuki's but with a black dress skirt, and an indigo bow in place of the tie and an indigo dress shirt. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked the girl who stood.

"I.. I'm f-fine.." The girl said looking down at her feet and looked to be uncomfortable with talking.

Tsuki smiled thinking that the girl was cute and extended her hand to her. "I'm Sawada Tsuk-..Tsunayoshi, a first-year. Nice to meet you."

The girl looked up with her eye in surprise before blushing and looking down while shaking his hand. "I-I'm C-Chrome R-R-Rokudo-o..." She said getting quieter with each word.

Tsuki kept up her smile as she took her hand back. "I.. I hope you wouldn't mind being good friends in the future." Tsukina said blushing and scratching the back of her head.

Chrome snapped her head upwards to look Tsuki straight in the eye as if searching for any evident lies in her words. "you... R-really would want... T-to be friends w-with... Someone like me?"

Tsuki nodded unsure at the way she said it. "Someone like you?"

"No good.. Ugly.. Related to Mukuro... A waste of space.. With only one eye.." Tsuki's eyes widened at her description of herself and put her hands on the shorter one's shoulders giving the girl a shock.

"Do you believe these things about yourself? Everyone has a purpose in life, and there's no such thing as a 'no good' person. You aren't ugly, you're actually very cute! And I don't know who Mukuro is, but you shouldn't be judged by relatives, it's wrong! And your eye.." Tsuki put a hand on her eye patch. "It only adds to the mysterious beauty of you."

Chrome's mouth gaped and after a moment started crying with a flustered face.

Tsuki jumped in fear before removing her hands. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to make you cry! I'll s-s-stop! I'll go o-over there! I'll do a-anything, but please don't cry!"

She giggled almost inaudibly at Tsuki's antics before wiping her tears. "N-no it's just.. I'm.. I'm so happy.. It's the first time a-anyone other than my brother has.. Has said something s-so nice t-to me before.."

Before Tsuki could reply now relieved of her previous guilt, she was hit in the back of her head roughly.

"Ow! Wh-what was that for?" She winced crouching on the floor holding back sneak tears that threatened to show.

"Oya oya, seems that I've come across a big bug, but don't worry my cute little sister. I saved you." A deep voice of a man said.

Chrome stood in shock for a second before looking worried. "Mukuro-nii! You hurt him!"

She ran to Tsuki's side to ask about her well-being when her brother looked confused.

"I thought that was the point? He was bullying you! He made you cry!" Mukuro pointed out to save his case as his sister looked angry for the first time in a while towards him.

"He saved me earlier! I was crying because.. Because I was happy.." She said blushing a bit at the memory.

"I see why people might not like your brother.." Tsuki murmured which irked Mukuro himself.

"What was that? Would you care to repeat yourself?" Tsuki stood up after thanking Chrome and looked irritated at the man who looked just like Chrome, but his eyes mismatched with one being an indigo color and the other crimson. He had the same hairstyle as Chrome, but it was an indigo color as well as his tie and dress shirt.

"I would care if I had to repeat myself, actually. Thanks for asking." She replied smartly still rubbing the back of her head.

"Do you want to go?" The indigo haired child asked bringing out a trident.

"Mukuro-nii! Stop it!" Chrome yelled stealing the trident from her brother and putting it away. "He's my... We're friends.."

Tsuki shined at the fact that she was acknowledged as a friend and looked smugly to her brother who sighed in reluctance, but still glared at the brunette.

The train had then reached a stop, and Mukuro decided to take advantage of this.

"We'll be leaving first then. Watch your back, kufufu.." Mukuro warned while Chrome followed behind him waving her goodbye as Tsuki did the same.

She looked on to the grand building ('_ basically a castle' _Tsuki thought to herself) in hopes of a great and exciting school year.

What little did she know.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Yeah! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**From here on out I'll refer to Tsuki as Tsuna, so please keep that in mind! I'll still say her she and whatnot**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, viewed, and favorite! Here is the chapter that you all waited too long for!

/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuki stared at the building before her in awe. "It's more like a castle instead of a school.." she mumbled under her breath as she took in the sight.

The building itself was either a small castle or a huge mansion that looked to be built in a Romanesque way, and also designed as such.

There seemed to be dorms, maybe around three, on each side of the main school building.

Connecting the school to the dorms was an area that must've been a glass walkway, but she couldn't tell what was in it from the glare the sun produced off of the glass.

After a while of savoring the sight, Tsuki walked into the building and, gratefully, found the office to be right by the main entrance.

The woman handed her a schedule, map of the main school, key, and eight items.

Tsuki looked confused at the items before the woman sighed and decided to give her an explanation.

"You'll have six roommates other than you, yes?" Tsuki nodded. "First, it will only be you because we let our students pick their roommates.. or at least some high ranking ones."

She only nodded again, not understanding what this had to do with the items, but she didn't want to be rude and interrupt.

"That's where the items come in."

Of course, right after she thinks about it, the woman happened to explain.

"You will have a week to choose all six of them. If you can't choose by then, we will choose them for you."

The teen internally screamed at this information as she let out a soft, "hiee.."

"You will give each of them, known as your guardians, an item; whichever you feel they need, and that item will work as a key to their room as they have sensors in them."

Tsuki nodded as she put each item on for easier carrying.

"Now, the school prepared a guide for you today. He lives in Vongola Castle's Reception Room with the rest of the Committee, but he is usually sleeping in one of the courtyards or on the roof."

Tsuki nodded as she took a chance and hoped that the boy was in the courtyard between the dorm and school.

As she entered the courtyard, she was, once again, awestruck by the beauty that was held within.

The place was like a huge green house, walls made of glass and not ending till it met the last dorm and the ceiling at least fifty foot up.

The middle of the walkway forward was another walkway of rocks leading to the other two dorms.

The walkway to the dorm from the main building was twenty foot across.

The place was filled to the brim with an assortment of trees, flowers, and small animals as fruit bushes, trees, herbs, and vegetables lined the walkway.

Tsuki walked around admiring everything when she saw something black shuffle in the corner of her eye.

She approached and jumped in fright when she saw that it was a young man her age.

"Sir, are you alright?!" She asked moving a stand of his hair before flinching harshly from a hand that suddenly stopped her.

The boy's eyes opened with a glare towards her. "..I'll bite you to death."

"A-ah?" Tsuki asked still very shocked and now also confused. "P-please don't.. bite me..?"

The boy stared at her as she stared back into his eyes as if searching for some answer or secret.

"..kin to the Primo herbivore?" He questioned only to make her more confused than she already was.

"...excuse me?"

She was responded to with a growl. "Name."

"Ah.. I'm.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 years old with the sky attribute. I live in the Cielo Grande of Vongola Castle's Decimo Room.." Tsuki then scratched the back of her head sheepishly with her available hand. "And you?"

He stood up and dusted himself off as if the mention of her name was an annoyance. "Hibari Kyoya. 17. Cloud. Reception Room. Head of Disciplinary Committee."

Tsuki immediately fixed her posture as she realized that she found the person she was looking for. "Oh, I'm-"

"I know." He growled while adding a glare to keep her quiet, which worked greatly.

Hibari motioned for her to follow him, which she did with a matter of a few feet between them.

It was only minutes, but the silence felt like hours when they finally made it to a set of huge delicately designed double doors.

In the center of both doors was a huge X with the words "Vongola Famiglia" surrounding it.

Tsuki quickly made her way before Hibari and unlocked the door to marvel at its simple, yet elegant, intake.

She turned to Hibari in gratitude. "Thank you for showing me the way, Hibari-senpai!" Tsuki said with a huge smile as she was too excited to be scared.

When she realized that he was staring at her with a raised brow, she moved out of the way. "Would you like to come in?"

After a momentary pause of him checking the inside, he decided it was big enough for his liking and claimed one of the sofas.

Tsuki closed the door behind him before going to make some Soba-Cha tea when she realized that the people had already set out all her stuff with an exception of clothes, which stood by an orange door in its suitcase.

She handed Hibari a cup of tea with a small side of konpeito with a small bow. "Please make yourself right at home."

Tsuki walked a bit away before stopping and turning to him. "You don't mind if I put my clothes away, right?"

Hibari gave a "Hn" as a sign for her to continue before he took a sip of the tea.

She looked at the lobby area where Hibari sat.

There was a 52in. Curved UVHD television with her Wii, DVD/VHS player(because yes she still watched her older movies), and computer connected to it, though the school supplied the TV.

Right in front of the TV, ten feet away, were the couches.

There was an L shaped couch angled slightly to the right (When looking at the couches from the TV) of the TV with the shorter side being a bed looking thing facing the television and the other side being three recliner seats, though the middle one could flip down and become a charger and cup station.

There was a separate recliner chair beside the recliner end of the L couch with its own cup holder and massage controller whilst being directly in front of the TV.

On the other side of this recliner was a love seat with their own cup holders and, of course, both are recliners.

Tsuki proceeded to her room, which unlocked when she neared it.

Almost immediately, an orange and white striped tabby cat jumped onto her. "Natsu! You're already here?" She giggled petting him before placing him down to return to unpacking what little men's clothes, along with a few extra uniforms, that she had. "I'll need to go buy some more later.."

When she finished, she flopped onto her bed with a sigh before looking at the ceiling, or lack of it.

Tsuki rose a brow in confusion before, upon closer inspection, realizing that it was actually a painting of the sky, and when she turned the light on, that it was suppose to be the sun. "So pretty.."

It wasn't too long till she went out to see Hibari left after putting up his plates with a note leftover that said "School starts at 8. Don't be late."

She sat on the middle recliner to check on the items she received and realized they all had a colorless gem (size differed from each specific item) with the same huge X and "Vongola Famiglia" surrounding the circular gem.

The first item was a golden buckle that had the symbol being the main part about four inches in diameter with a cheetah on its top left side and a skull to the right with added intricate designs all over.

Next was a pair of golden rings chained to each other, which Tsuki decided to keep. She put the main ring on her middle finger as it had the main design that was shared with the rest being an American nickel sized. The ring came to the outer end of her second digit on the finger abd extended in an inch past her knuckle and curved around her finger quite snug. The second ring, which was chained to the first, was placed on her little finger and just had a simple X along with the words placed on the top and bottom of the ring. The gem turned orange as she slipped it on.

The third item was a golden bangle that should've been around the arm, but since it was too big for Tsuki, she fit it around one of her legs. The bangle was pretty simple as it was a wide golden band with the symbol in the front center being two inches in diameter.

Next was just as simple as it was a golden tattoo choker with the symbol being about the size of an American quarter.

Another item was a thin golden chain necklace that held a tiny sword that had some sort of vine wrap around it and a dog head at the hilt. Right under the dog head was the usual symbol being an inch in diameter.

A pair of earrings came next. It was a small golden loop earring that had about two centimeters in diameter with the symbol at the lobe being one centimeter in diameter with four spikes hanging loosely from the golden loop.

The last item was a three inch wide bracelet that had a hedgehog theme as there was a hedgehog head right in front of the symbol that covered the width of the bracelet and spikes that spiked out on either side of the gem.

Tsuki sighed looking upwards. "Only a week, huh?"

The girl looked around the gorgeously set up room.

"Wow.. this place really is too spacious for one person.."

/\/\/\/\/\

Happy Fourth of July! Happy birthday America!

hope everyone has a great day and please leave a review as constructive criticism is also always allowed!

I'm doing my best to update all my stories as I now have enough time to do so!


End file.
